DIY How to Cope With Your Father's Death
by NakabaChan
Summary: Elicia's father, Maes Hughes, has been dead for about ten years now, and her feelings are bubbling under the surface. Now thirteen, she has to cope with the slow realization that he really is never coming back. I am joined by PUCK AND KYO THE AWESOMEST AUTHOR EVER! WHEN IT'S IN CAPS IT'S ME! Yeah, I, NakabaChan, didn't write that. Puck and Kyo did. Rated T just in case. Review plz!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everybody! ****Hi there, everybody! It's Puck and Kyo! ****And, when it isn't underlined, it's NakabaChan! ****We've decided to write a fan fiction together! A depressing fan fiction! ****Just warning you! So, yeah. Here it is. ****Let's go!**

_I can remember it very clearly. The sun, beating down hard, the sweat on the foreheads of the men with the shovels. The tears in our eyes- they would fall to the ground and soak into the earth. I used to wonder, " why are they burying daddy?" but now, I know. I wish I didn't- I wish I could go back to a time when this was easy- when I was innocent, and this didn't hurt. When, I truly believed, I would see my dad at the dinner table later that night. But, I never saw him again. _

_" _Hey! Elicia! Wait up!" Anna was calling to me, as she dashed out of her house, bag in hand, and bread hanging out of her mouth.

" Did you sleep through your alarm **again?**" I asked, a smile creeping across my face.

" Maybe," she said, with a wink, and she skipped right past me, but didn't leave. I laughed, and raced ahead of her.

" Hey!"

" We're gonna be late!"

" Okay, **mom**," Anna sarcastically replied. We rushed around the corner, and bolted into the brick schoolhouse, just as the warning bell, meaning we had one minute left before class, echoed throughout the hallways. I sighed with relief, and slumped into my seat. Anna waltzed over to a crowd of boys, twirling her hair on her finger. I couldn't help but roll my eyes- that's really Anna for you. Mrs. Sohma stiffly approached her desk, slapping her ruler on the table.

" Sit down, students," she snarled- I never really liked her that much. She wasn't old or anything- she was just sour. She was the kind of pretty that was more scary than beautiful. Still, that never stopped most boys from staring at her during class. I mean, don't they care about personality at all?

" Today, we will be discussing the Ishvalan War," she said, promptly turning around to her chalkboard. My muscles stiffened- hopefully, we wouldn't dive too far into the specifics. I remember **he** was in the war. I tried to take slow, deep breaths. I closed my eyes and attempted to calm myself.

" Many died needlessly..." the teacher droned on for what seemed like forever, until there was a knock at the door that cut her off. Mrs. Sohma _hmphed, _ and a head popped in the door.

" Excuse me, Mrs. Sohma. I'm sorry to bother you, but can I see Kagura in the office?" Kagura stood up, her face a little red, and walked, silently, out of the room. Anna leaned over to me and said,

" Hey, Elicia. I heard Kagura beat up someone the other day." I shrugged and whispered back,

" Yeah- it was her cousin or something." Mrs. Sohma looked me in the eye,

" Ms. Hughes, Ms. Sun, is there anything you would like to say **to the class**?" I sheepishly shook my head, beet- red, but Anna just ignored her.

" Back to the war," Mrs. Sohma began, scratching out furious notes on the board. A boy in the back raised his hand high, and Mrs. Sohma gestured for him to speak.

" I think it's really unfair that so many people from that war are still working for the military- how can we trust them? They were so willing to kill, what makes us **so sure **they won't now? They should be taken care of." There was a tense silence. My stomach dropped, and I curled my hands to squeeze out the feelings welling up inside. I...Just couldn't take it anymore. I stood up, my head down, my chair flying backward, and I ran out of the room.

**Okay, everybody. That's the end of chapter 1! Sorry it was so short- we're writing this late at night, and I can't really think straight. ****Please remember to Review, Favorite, subscribe- oh wait, this isn't Youtube! XD Be sure to check out my and Nakaba's other fics! Thanks for reading! ** **Thanks so much for reading! I know Puck and Kyo just said that, but... Um... Well, just, thank you. We have a basic plan of the plot, but if you have any ideas, post them below! Be safe!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, guys and girls! ( Guys and Dolls!) Sorry, I had to make that joke. Anyways, I am writing this chapter by myself because Puck and Kyo is unavailable, and I have nothing better to do. Thanks so much to the people who read the first chapter, and here is Chapter 2! I'll try to make this one a bit longer than the last.**

My eyes felt like they were burning- the lump in my throat kept getting bigger. I rapidly approached a corner, praying that no one would be on the other side. I _really _didn't want anyone else to see me like this. I would be ashamed to be seen crying- I need to show my dad that I am strong. He needs to be able to see that I can make him proud. I swung around the corner, able to see the door. The door that goes outside. It feels as though it is getting farther and farther away. Just...Farther. The world was spinning more and more with every step I took. My breathing got heavier and heavier. I tried to shake these thoughts aside, and the door swung open. Finally- the fresh wind dried some of the tears on my face. The sun embraced me in it's warm rays. It was a beautiful day outside. I could take in the flowery air, and the tensity released.

A blackness slowly crept into my vision from all corners. My knees buckled beneath me, and I soon felt the stone path scraping my cheek. And, then, it was all black.

When I awoke, I was back at my house. I called for my mom a few times, and wiped my still-wet face. There was no answer or anything- she must've still been at work or something. I was kinda disappointed that she wasn't here, but at the same time, I am glad she wasn't. It can be comforting to have her around sometimes, but I don't like people seeing me upset. I try to convey myself as a happy person, which makes me feel like everything I do is a lie. Am I betraying everyone around me?

" No one understands me..." I mumbled quietly, sitting up in my bed with my head in my hands. I thought I heard a little whisper of,

" I do," but I'm probably just going crazy. I stood up, and waltzed into the kitchen. I brewed myself a small cup of camomile tea, which burned my fingertips when I tried to pick it up. It fell to the floor, shattering to pieces. I sighed- I just couldn't catch a break today, could I? I swept up the shards, and tossed them into the trash. I sopped up the tea with a mop. Deciding not to try to make another cup, I sat back down on the couch. I stretched myself out, and stared at the ceiling. A blank slate.

That's when it occurred to me. Father gave mom a tea set when they got married. My stomach dropped again, and I started to panic. I hopped over the back of the couch and ran over to the trash. I examined all the broken bits, and sure enough, that little cherry tree painted on it was there. _Oh no! This was one of moms cups!_ I pulled out the piece with the tree on it, and held it close to my heart.

" I'm sorry..." I choked out, breaking into tears again. I can't believe I just let this happen- my mom will be so upset! She doesn't want me to see it, but I can tell she still misses him. I wrapped the little piece into a linen handkerchief and placed it in my pocket.

I took three deep breaths- my friend Tracy had always told me that can change any situation. My head cleared up a bit, and I decided to search for my schoolbooks. If I was brought home by the nurse or something, they would've brought my books. I looked on the dinner table, on the couch, and in my mother's and my room. They were nowhere to be found. Hmm- maybe they just saw me and decided to take me home? Jeez- this is turning out to be more important than I thought it would be. I did one more check to make sure they weren't in the house, and they **definitely **weren't.

Okay, so, if they didn't know me, it would explain why they wouldn't grab my books, ( they wouldn't know where to find them,) but, how would they know where I live? Oh my gosh, do I have a stalker or something?

I calmed myself- I knew I was being crazy, but... I just needed to be crazy for awhile. I need to release everything that has been inside. The sun peeked inside through the curtains, which gave me enough motivation to go back outside again. I walked over to the door ( which was the most stubborn door I have ever had to open), swung it open, and ran outside.

This house doesn't hold the same heart that my old one had. Before, we lived in a big house. Just us three. Always together. Mom wanted to move close to the ocean- she said it expanded into an infinity. She had always said that the ocean never stops rolling onto the shore- it never stops giving and giving. She always ended by saying,

" It's almost as beautiful as you, Elicia." I would always hug her when she said that, smile, say I love you, etc. But, I never actually believed it to be true. She only ever says nice things because she is my mom. It's a mom's job to say stuff like that. I hopped onto my bicycle, and rolled down the hill. Past the school, and soon to the beach. The heavy, salty air was everywhere.

I laid down on the smooth sand, the waves just barely touching my feet. I could hear voices bounce around the long stretch of beach- they all sound happy. A dark shadow covers me, blocking my view of the sun. A hand is reaching towards me, and I could've sworn I saw dad's face. **My** dad's face. I took the hand, and stood up. I quickly brushed the sand off of my back, and looked at the person again. It was definitely not my dad, but I just saw him! Where could he have gone?

" Why aren't you in school?" the boy who offered me his hand asked.

" There was a thing," I said, trying to stay vague.

" Oh! A thing!" he replied, smiling. I liked how he didn't barge in to my thoughts or life- he just let me have it the way I wanted.

" Why aren't you in school?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had a thing, too," he replied, winking. We both smiled.

I looked up at the sun, guessing it was around two.

" I should probably be heading home," I said, waving and beginning to walk away. He ran ahead of me and turned around, still smiling.

" Want me to walk you home?" he asked.

" How do you know where I live?" I asked teasingly.

" I don't! But you can show me! I can even say I learned something today!" We both chuckled.

" Okay," I said.

" Okay to what?" he inquired, looking genuinely confused.

" You can walk me home, if you want to still," I said, a little bashful for some reason. We walked side by side, me dragging my bike beside me. He was a pleasant talker- a person who could talk forever and a person who I could listen to forever. Whoa- that sounded waaay cheesier than I thought it would. Oops. What I mean is that, he's talkative, but not in an annoying way.

When we arrived at my house, I was a little sad to see him leave.

" Silly me," I said, " I never asked your name!"

" Aaron," he answered, " And, yours?"

" Elicia Hughes."

" Well then, Elicia Hughes, I should probably head back home."

" Yeah, probably Aaron...whatever your last name is."

He waved, and soon disappeared in the distance. I stood, waving, until he was gone.

I went back inside, and the door swung open with ease.

**Okay, thank you so much for reading this far! And, if you understood my small reference to How I Met Your Mother in there, you rock! Please review! Don't be afraid to share your actual opinions with me, PM me, anything really. I value each and every review. And no, I'm not just saying that- I check every hour to see if anyone else has posted. Sorry- I get excited. I'm not creepy at all! Okay, I'm really not that creepy, I'm just happy. If you have any ideas for the story, post them...write them...pm me... Just, tell me somehow, and I will credit you below if I wind up using it. This story has a lot of different ways it can go, and I want to know what my 2 readers feel like it should be. So, be safe! I'll probably update again this week.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys, I've had really bad luck with this chapter. I've written it TWICE, and somehow disappeared. ( I think I forgot to save the first draft.) I really hate redoing stuff like that. Of course, this is a story that I like writing about, so I'm fine with it. Anyways, I've been falling behind lately, so I plan on posting a lot of stories within the next few days. I am going to have hours of free time, and I'm spending it here. So, enjoy! Also, please review! Even a :) or :( is good for me.**

" Hey, Ellie!"

" Hey mom!" I said, not actually processing the fact that she was at the house for a moment. _Oh no! The cup!_ I dashed into the kitchen, and she looked up from the dishes. She smiled. I didn't see any hint of tears or anything in her eyes. I sighed, perhaps a bit too loudly.

" What?" she asked, " You nervous about something?"

" Huh?" I asked. She must've seen the cup was missing, and is testing me.

" You sighed- you only sigh when you're relieved!" She replied, returning her eyes to the dishes.

" So, how was your day?" Mom was always so considerate. So considerate. I couldn't hide anything from her. I had to tell her.

" Mom, I have something important to tell you. Really important." She looked up at me again, a concerned look spreading across her face.

At that very moment, the front door swung open, and footsteps thundered through the living room and stopped behind me.

" Oh my god, Elicia! Are you okay?" It was Anna.

I covered her mouth with my hand, and gave my mother a sheepish smile.

" We'll be outside." I practically dragged her out of the room, and out onto the lawn.

" What are you doing?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

" You ran out of class crying! And, some weird kid told me that you passed out! Jeez- I was worried half to death!" Her hair was windswept and frizzy- she must've ran the whole way over here. We walked over to the small bench in the backyard.

" I left your books in your house," she said, looking back up at me. I mumbled a thank you. She looked at me in the eyes for a long time. Chills went up my spine- I knew she could read me easily. She gave a sly smile. I became desperate for a distraction- I couldn't have her say what I knew she was thinking. Then, I got an idea. It just kinda popped into my head.

" Elicia, did you meet a bo..."

"Lets go to the beach," I cut her off, standing up and smiling. I skipped over to the edge of my yard, the soft grass tickling my feet. My legs carried myself to the end of the street, skipping along. Anna was calling for me to slow down. I stopped, and she came up to me. My grin didn't even begin to fade.

" You're being all weird today..." she said teasingly.

" I'm always weird!" I laughed, making a funny face. I was hoping for a look that said, _hey! I'm totally normal! Nothing weird is going on at all! _But, I knew inside that my heart was pounding. It was then that I was willing to accept the reason I was going back to the beach- I wanted to see **him**. I wanted to see Aaron.

" Hey, Elicia, you're sure you're okay?" she said, worry surfacing across her face again.

" Yes! I'm fine!" I said, as the ocean came into view. It was deserted, which was a little weird for this time of day. Anna gave me a smile, and she dashed off across the sand, her shoes flying off behind her. I took off after her, the sand kicking up ahead of me. The sting in my legs only made me stronger, and I soon caught up with her. We plopped down onto the dry sand, and looked across the infinite ocean.

I saw three people walking along the shore together, two adults and the third probably my age-ish. They looked like the ideal family- the happy kid, happy parents, happy life. I sometimes wish I was born as another person. I hate being me- " sensitive," "caring", " quiet", "happy", "always smiling", me. The people who say those things to me make me feel more alone than I could ever feel. That just means that they don't know the real me. I feel like Anna doesn't even know the real me. No one does.

Who made this happen to me? Someone killed my dad. Someone has permanently changed my life. I have never done anything to deserve this! I've always been the best kid I could be to everyone. Need something? I got it. Want something? I got it. I try and try so hard, and no one ever appreciates how hard life is for the people around them. I... I just wish that someone would stick their neck out for me, ya know?

Whatever. I gave Anna a fake smile, and took off running. I heard her laugh and try to run after me.

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but this was kind of a filler chapter. Well, it'll feel like one for right now, but it's not in here "just because." I have a plan ( which is a shock,) so stay tuned! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back again! It's just NakabaChan again. And, here we are with the next chapter. Please review, follow, whatever all those words mean... Too complicated...**

The next day, I heard a knock on the front door. I snatched up my backpack, and opened it.

" Hey! You ready for school?" I said, waving goodbye to my mom and stepping outside.

" I'm _never_ ready for school, Ellie! You should know this by now!" She laughed, and we started down the road to school. We kicked around the little pebbles that had wandered their way into the street. The warm breeze danced all around us, making me even more excited for summer.

" Hey, do you want to go to the library tomorrow? I heard they got some new books today," I asked her.

" But.. reading requires... _effort._ And, being good at reading, neither of which I have," she responded. I knew she said she didn't like books, but I know she enjoyed some of them.

" Can we go? Please?" I pleaded.

" Well, okay. But, you owe me food!"

" It's a deal!" I exclaimed, running ahead towards the school.

When she finally caught up with me, she was totally out of breath.

" _Elicia,_ why do you always run when we're almost at the school? Do you want to be in school more or something? 'Cause I can leave you here if you want me too."

I laughed, and she broke out into a smile. Anna could make a living off of teasing people. We walked into our classroom, and I plopped down into my seat. Our teacher strutted in and sat elegantly at her desk. Great, a substitute. I mean, Mrs. Sohma isn't a walk in the park, but our class goes crazy when there's a sub.

" Hello, children," she said briskly, not even looking up.

And, we sat through her boring history class for the next hour and a half. Anna and I met up after class.

" History class is about as useful as a screen door on a submarine," Anna complained, " I'm _so sure_ I need to know who started alchemy in order to work as a waitress."

"Wait, you want to work as a waitress?" I asked teasingly.

" No, it's just...Blah...Nevermiiiiiiiiiiind!" She smiled. We went to our next class together.

After a few more boring classes, it was finally lunch time. We sat together at the end of a green table.

" Whoa, Ellie, where's your lunch?" Anna asked.

" Yeah, I forgot it. I'm not that hungry though." As if to show that I was lying, my stomach rumbled loudly.

"I'm giving you food," she said, handing me an apple.

" I'm fine! I promise!" I said, handing her apple back.

" Eat it! Food is good for you!" Anna wouldn't ever give up.

" Oooookkkkaaaaaayy," I gave in, " But, I'm bringing you food tomorrow!"

" Food sounds good to me," she said.

School dragged on and on for another three hours. It was as boring as usual. I waved goodbye to Anna, and I jogged home.

When I got to my house, I plopped down my back pack, and called for my mom. She didn't answer, so she probably went to the store or something. I left her a note on the counter, and went back out the door. I ran down to the beach again, kicking my shoes off as I touched the soft sand. Happy people were playing around in the sand with their family. Their complete, happy family. I really wish...

" Hey! Ellie!" It was Aaron. He ran up to me, smiling and waving. I grinned.

" How was your day?" he asked, standing beside me and walking side by side.

"It was okay. You?"

" My day was good. Wait. You said your day was just 'okay'? Did something happen?"

" Not really, but it could've been better."

We walked over to the shore.

" Hey, where do you go to school?" I asked him. I don't think he goes to my school, and the closet school is pretty far.

" Wait, before I tell you, what school do you go to?"

" Burlingpath middle school. What school do you go to?"

" Well, I can't tell you yet!" He said, splashing a bit of the ocean towards me.

I kicked the water, and splashed his knees. This soon turned into a game. We slapped the salty water into eachothers faces. Eventually, we were both soaked through. We both plopped down on the sand. The side of his hand brushed mine, and my heart fluttered for a second.

**And, that's the end of this chapter. Sorry it was kind of an abrupt ending, but I kinda wanted to end it there. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun was going down- I had to get home before my mom freaks out. I smiled and waved goodbye to Aaron, and then took off towards my house. I swiftly grabbed my old shoes without stopping. I gave one last look over at Aaron, but he was already gone. I wished we could've stayed on that beach forever.

After about five minutes of running, I had finally arrived at my house. Just by looking in the windows, I could tell that there were no lights on. _Mom must not be home…_ I thought, getting a little nervous. She wouldn't have spent this long at the market. I flew open the door, and bolted into the kitchen. She wasn't anywhere. _Maybe she found out about the cup! _I flew open all the cabinets, looking through each one. Everything was the exact same. I looked everywhere- maybe she left a note? My eyes darted from place to place, until they fell on someones face. My mom was standing right next to me. She was dressed in a nice blouse with dangly earrings. She had on makeup.

" Momwherewereyouohmygod!" I gave her a tight hug.

" I left you a note!" she said, unzipping my backpack and pulling out a piece of paper. _How could I have missed it?_I laughed, and tossed the note in the trash. I didn't even bother looking at it. I flopped onto the couch, and spread out.

" What do you want for dinner?" she called over to me.

" Anything that is edible!" I yelled back.

" Hey, you're not gonna ask me?" It was Anna. She was standing above me. We've known each other for so long that she just lets herself in.

" Hi Anna!" Mom had an "Anna Sensor," and knew, without looking, when she was here. Anna's basically family at this point.

" Got in a fight with your mom again?" I asked, sitting up.

"Fight is such a strong word... But yeah, we fought." She gave a little laugh.

" What did you guys fight about?"

" She keeps saying I'm 'nothing like her old daughter' or something. I haven't changed!" They argue about this a lot. I mean, we're growing or whatever, but Anna hasn't really changed all that much. I've known her for like, 3 years or so. She and her mom moved here together. I know she had a sister at some point, but Anna says she never saw her. Apparently, she lives with her dad. Anna hates talking about her dad. She hates him. Her parents were in a hairy divorce- drinking, throwing stuff, flat-out violence- it's a very sensitive subject for her. Of course, she doesn't let that hold her back. She isn't one of those people who are always depressed about stuff like that.

" Dinner's ready!" Mom brought two plates of spaghetti into the living room.

We both thanked her, and I practically inhaled all the noodles. It was like heaven in my mouth.

" So delicious!" I said between bites.

" Whoa! Slow down there- you're gonna choke!" Anna handed me a napkin.

" I didn't know napkins kept me from choking," I laughed, wiping the sauce from my face. Anna's fork twirled around the pasta. She would push it around her plate, flip it around, and then put the piece down. She didn't eat any of it. This wasn't really anything different- Anna never ate. Well, she ate the occasional piece of candy, but I've never seen her finish an entire meal before. She's really, really skinny. She always wears long sleeves and pants- I've only seen her in short sleeves once. She has a big birthmark on her arms, and is really self-conscious of it. She is very pretty, and she definitely is flirtatious with boys, but she doesn't show off or anything. She's had a number of boyfriends, but she's always the one to break it off.

"Hey," I said, " How's Brian?" Brian was her current boyfriend.

"Meh," she began, " I think we should break it off." Not again. I mean, I know she probably won't marry her boyfriends now or anything, but... I don't know. I just think she might be trying to grow up too fast.

" How about you?" she asked, a devilish gleam in her eye.

" 'How about me' what?" I asked, knowing exactly what she meant.

" Ellie, you've been so spacey lately- I could pour tomato sauce down your shirt and you wouldn't notice!" She smiled again.

I stuttered a bit. I opened my mouth, but only air came out. Was I really being that obvious? I thought I was being totally normal! What if my mom finds out? She doesn't even think I like boys yet! Yeeagh. She thought I was still in the part of my life when I was like, " Boys? Eww!" ( I never actually thought boys were gross at all.)

" H..h.." I was still a little baffled.

" Just spit it out!" Anna grinned, and poked me playfully.

" Aaron!" I said, a weight lifting off my chest, and soon being replaced. _Does she know him? Will she tell anyone? What if he's actually a jerk? Why does life have to be so complicated?_

" Aaron..." she said, like she was in deep thought. " Don't know any Aaron's. Where does he go to school?"

" Nope."

" Last name?"

" Um... no..."

" Middle name?"

" Why would I know his middle name, when I don't know his last?"

" True... Do you know his parents?"

" No."

" Do you know anything about him?"

" His name is Aaron." I'm a genius.

She sighed. I know I don't know anything about him, but it's who he is as a person that matters to me, not who he is to his schoolmates or parents. Whoa- this is getting kinda weird.

**Wow. This chapter was weird. Sorry. Anyways, sorry I've been procrastinating so much! Will try to update again soon. Be safe!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow, you must all hate me right now. I am sorry for rarely updating, but here is another "DIY: How To Cope With Your Fathers Death" chapter! So, here we** **go!**

The sun was setting over the horizon, sending its flaming pinks and oranges across the sky. Aaron sat on my right. We both stared in silence at the amazing colors. The sound of the waves was trying to calm my pounding heart. My hand was right next to Aarons on the ground. My face was getting hot. I felt his hand go on top of mine, and I started getting dizzy. _Seriously, Elicia! You don't know anything about him!_

"What's your last name?" I asked quickly, turning my head and looking at him. He smiled.

" I want to know more about you," I said. " I hardly know anything about you."

" You know, I really like you." He started leaning in towards me. Closer, closer.

And, that's when I woke up.

_Dangit! _It was all a dream. I knew he was about to kiss me... Whoa, even thinking about it makes me nervous. I rolled off my bed and onto the floor.\

" Owwww!" I said, standing up and meandering over to the door.

" Elicia! Anna's here!" I heard my mom call. I ran down the hall, and flew open the front door.

" Hey!" She smiled, and stepped inside.

" Ellie, your face is all red. I mean, I know I'm your favorite friend, but I think this is going a little fast. I need a little time to think about us." She teased.

I lightly punched her in the arm, and we laughed.

" Oh, and hey! Guess who I met on the way there! Your new boyfriend!" Aaron stepped out from behind Anna, and he smiled. His face was a little flushed at the word, " boyfriend." I gave Anna a look, and used our "telepathy" to communicate.

_Seriously? He isn't my boyfriend!_

She gave me a look that said,

_But, don't you want him to be?_

" Hey, I'm still in my pajamas, so I'm going to get changed. You guys can hang out outside or something. I'll only be a minute." Before waiting for a response, I bolted back to my room, threw on some clothes, and brushed my hair. I ran back outside to meet them.

The three of us walked loops in my neighborhood, chatting for hours.

" Aaron, where's your house? So the three of us can meet up again tomorrow." She gave me a wink.

He just kinda shrugged and said,

" Around here."

There was a silence.

" Aaron, what's your last name?"

" M...Mustang," he stammered a bit. Aaron Mustang- that's a cool name.

There was another pause.

" Lets go to the beach!" I exclaimed, forcing on a smile in the awkward moment. We all speed-walked to the shore, and came upon the sand quickly. There was still a bit of an awkward air between the three of us, so naturally, I do something stupid to distract from it. I ran all the way to the ocean, and dove right in.

" IT'S SOOOOOO COLD!" I called, but stayed in the waves. My two friends followed me in. Suddenly, I was swept under. The riptide was pulling me out into the deep ocean. My heart started pounding so much, I could feel it in my teeth. I could no longer feel the ground beneath my feet. The current was so strong, that I could hardly move. I tried to backfloat, and was swept underwater again. I brought myself back up to the surface, and yelled over to my friends. They couldn't hear me. The world was starting to spin faster than normal. I closed my eyes, and just waited. _Oh my god. Oh my god! I am going to be lost at sea! _It took all my effort to stay above the waves, forcing me under every time one goes by. My muscles began to tire, and staying in the air became harder and harder. I screamed louder- this time, the whole beach had to have heard me. Finally, I gave in. My entire body collapsed beneath me, and I went under. I was slowly sinking, farther and farther. I opened my eyes, and it was almost dark. I stretched my arms out in front of me, reaching out for someone who wasn't there. I felt my hand brush something soft and warm. I soon realized, both of my hands were being grabbed by something. Naturally, I panicked even more. The hands pulled me above the water, where I could see their faces.

" You're totally helpless without us!" Anna teased. Anna and Aaron had swam all the way out here, to get me.

" I love you two! In a non creepy way!" I hugged them both, and we swam back to the shore. No, we weren't hugging the whole time, just for a second.

When we got back to the edge of the water, I just sprawled out across the sand.

" I'm so glad I'm not dead right now." I let out all the air I had been holding in.

" Should we go home now?" I asked, standing up on shaky feet.

" Yeah. Good idea."

**Wow, I got a little nervous writing that. Hope you enjoyed this little chapter! Soon, the action, secrets, and drama will commence!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, the chapter we've all been waiting for! What? You weren't waiting for it? Nevermind, then. I was certainly waiting to write it. ( Foreshadowing...)**

**Also, warning, I use a swear in this one. I personally don't think swearing is a big deal, but just letting you know.**

_Uuuuughh! School again? I can't believe summer vacation's over already!_

I had to roll out of bed earlier than normal, which was, to put it simply, exhausting. I threw on my clothes, grabbed my bag, and scurried down the hallway. I nabbed my piece of toast, and strolled out the door.

" Love you!" I called to my mom as I left. I heard a muffled response through the wall.

" Love you too!"

I almost instinctively went to Annas house, but she and I had a ritual of meeting up at school, so we could surprise each other with a crazy hairstyle, outfit, or really anything. So, I jogged all the way to school, a newfound optimism coming over me.

_This is gonna be a great year! _I made this promise to myself every year- it never really seems to come true. But, this year- I know it'll be great. It has to be.

I burst through the front doors, right as the warning bell rang. I freaked out, and practically flew over to my classroom. I had plummeted into my seat right as the final bell echoed throughout the busy halls. There were a few familiar faces, and a few new ones. The teacher strolled into the classroom, light on her feet. I looked at her face, which was very young and vibrant.

" Today, we have a new student. Here he comes now." The door opened, and behind it was, you guessed it, Aaron. He gave me a smile from across the room, making my heart flutter a bit.

" My name is Aaron Mustang," he said, addressing the class.

" Hello, Aaron. Welcome to our school!" Our new teacher seemed almost too sweet. " Go and pick your seat. Because it's the beginning of the year, I'll let you choose where to sit. However, this is a privilege- if any of you start misbehaving, I will assign all of your seats." Yep, here she comes. The "inner teacher." Ya know, the one inside of every person who has ever taught anything. It's the, " _I'll be nice, until you piss me off," _type. Oh well- it's better than the teacher who is always mad.

Aaron sat right beside me, and smiled.

I can feel my face turning red.

After class began, I soon realized- Anna was nowhere to be seen. I knew she had the same first period as me. Is she sick? Whatever. She's probably just playing hooky or sleeping in late.

Once the bell rang again, I saw her fly through the door.

" SorryI'mlate!" The teacher just gave her a look. Anna and I walked side-by-side to our next class.

" Oh my god- is that Aaron?" she asked, looking over at him. I nodded, blushing a bit.

" Hey, look," she began. " I know it's obvious that you're totally head over heels for him, but I don't think he likes me very much."

" What do you mean?" I began to feel nervous- I love them both. How could I choose?

" You can still be friends, girlfriend- whatever you are to him. I just probably won't hang out with him anymore."

My stomach churned. _What? How could this happen? I thought they would be good friends! They are both so nice!_

I had to push my thoughts aside for next period.

School soon began to drag along- I guess it was back to normal now. Eugh.

I quickly ran back home as soon as dismissal came- I didn't feel like talking to anyone right then. I pounded through the front door, and went up to my room.

" Hey sweetie!" my mom called." How was your first day?"

" Tiring!" I yelled. " I think I'm going to hibernate for the rest of the year."

And so, the boring weeks passed. A few times, I walked home with Anna, and sometimes with Aaron, but the three of us, as a group, never hung out together again. And, I hated it. If it weren't for that whole, " Near Death Experience" thing, that day could've been one of the best days of my life. My two best friends in the whole world, and me. But, it wasn't. Because that's not how life works.

**Okay, this chapter wasn't what I had hoped it to be. I'm sorry to disappoint. I promise the next one will be better.**


	8. The Dramatic Chapter

**Okay, I'm back, and ready for a new chapter! This should be the one I've actually been dying to write. If it isn't, I apologize for leading you** **on. **

School droned on for weeks. I met all the teachers, most of which were fairly nice. I especially liked our first period teacher, Ms. Sheikah. Most people just call her, Ms. Shey for short. ( Including me.)

But, today seemed different.

Her eyes were darker.

Really, her entire essence seemed darker.

I knew something was up.

I sat down in my seat, and set up for the day. When I opened my binder, a note fell out.

It had a little heart drawn on it, and it said,

" from, Aaron" in the corner. My heart pounded. I folded it up and put it in my pocket. I gave him a smile. He smiled back, a little red.

" Flip it over," he whispered.

I unfolded the paper, and on the other side, it said,

" Will you go to the next dance with me?"

My heart leapt out of my throat. I nodded quickly, automatically accepting. He smiled again, his entire face pink.

The next dance, eh? I can't wait!

It's been a few days, and the dance has finally arrived. It's tonight, in the gym. I was antsy the whole day. I couldn't wait to tell Anna! But, I couldn't find her anywhere. She has been absent for a few days, and I haven't seen her. I tried calling a few times, but nobody picks up. I know she and her mom go on a lot of " Spontaneous Vacations", but she didn't tell me about this one. Whatever- I know I'll see her again soon.

I skipped all the way home, feeling so light, that I could fly. I danced right through the front door, only to hear my mom yelling on the phone. My mom. Yelling. On the phone.

" That damn Roy Mustang!" she screamed. I've never seen her so worked up before. Tears streamed down her angry face. " **He can go burn in hell!"**

She slammed the phone down, still riled up.

" Oh. Hi, Ellie. How was school?" she seemed like she was trying really hard to seem normal.

" Mom. What's up?" I asked.

" Oh, it's nothing..." she said, her voice trailing off. She burst into tears again.

" Go..have fun...at your dance tonight..." she said between sobs.

" Mom! What's wrong?" I asked again.

" It can wait until you get home..." she said, trying to put on a smile. " Go get ready."

I quickly threw on a skirt and nice top, and ran back into the living room.

" Love you," I said, giving her a tight hug.

" Love you too."

" Are you sure I should go? Because I can stay home."

" No, it's totally fine. Go have fun with your friends, Ellie."

Then, I left. She waved from the front door the whole way down the street. I jogged back over to the school, a little disturbed by my mom, but still anxious to dance.

_It'll take my mind off it, I'm sure._

When I finally arrived, a long line had already formed. Aaron waved from the very front, and signaled for me to come over.

" Hey!" I said, a little bashful again. Aaron seemed a little sad, too. What is this, a sadness virus? Whatever.

When we were finally let in, he and I immediately started dancing together. It was so much fun- it was so easy to get lost in the music. Then, it switched to a slow song. So, we slow danced together. It was a little awkward because, well, neither of us could actually dance, but it was still fun. At the end of the song, he slowly leaned in toward me. Just like the dream. He is gonna kiss me, isn't he? Should I be this nervous? Why am I this nervous? He was about to kiss me, and I stepped back.

He had a hurt look, like I had rejected him.

" I'm, I'm sorry. I guess I just got nervous."

Then, he pulled me in close and kissed me.

I nearly died inside.

Oh my god, did that just happen?

No, it couldn't have.

Nope, it did.

Wow, this just got complicated. I think.

He smiled at me again.

Once the dance ended, I squeezed his hand and said goodbye. Then I realized, oh yeah, we're both walking home. So, we walked side by side, all the way to my house. We chatted the whole way about totally pointless things. It didn't seem like much, but it made me really happy. He waved goodbye and pecked me on the cheek, and then I disappeared into my house. I could feel my face turning red again.

Little did I remember, what I had left earlier when I went out of the house.

" Mom, can you please tell me what happened?" I asked. I will not give up this time.

" Okay, but, you can't hate me. You shouldn't hate anyone for this, Ellie. I knew it would happen."

" What? What happened?" 

" A few days ago, Anna was murdered. By Roy Mustang."

Mustang?! No, it couldn't be.

" Roy... Mustang?"

" Yes. Sweetie, I know how much you love Anna, but she's... she's...gone..."

I burst into tears. It just kept coming and coming. It never seemed like it would stop. My whole heart felt like it had died.

_Anna is dead. Anna is dead. Anna is dead._

I ran outside.

" What did I do to deserve this?!" I yelled up at the sky, breaking down into tears again. The cold water was streaming down my face.

" **Anna! I'm sorry!" **I yelled upwards, as if I were hoping for a response.

The sadness piled onto me, and I fell in a heap on the ground.

" Anna..."

**And, there you have it folks. I'm so evil- I've been planning this all along. I hope you kinda enjoyed this dramatic chapter- sorry if it seemed rushed or anything.** **Please review!**


	9. The Even Dramatic-er Chapter

**Hey again! Welcome back to the NakabaChan all nighter! Where, much like CollegeHumor, I stay up late and write. Except, they make videos. Same difference. Anyways, please try to enjoy the story as it falls more and more into the dramatic hole that is where my soul should be.**

I skipped school for a few days. I couldn't even get out of bed. I would randomly start crying again and again- it felt as though it would never stop. My life seemed so dark. I missed Anna so much. I don't know why anyone would want to kill her- she was so nice! Who didn't love her? I will find who did this, and I will make them pay. It's just like the situation with my dad- murdered. Why? Why am I the one who has to carry this burden on me? I never did **anything** to deserve this! I was just getting over my dad, and now my best friend! Now, I feel so horrible for not trying harder to contact her. I wish we could've spent more time together, but nope. Time has run out for me. I guess I was born with a bad deck of cards. I...I just don't get it. Why did this have to happen to me?! It's so freaking unfair! Whoever did this- I will kill them. They will pay for what they did. I will make them pay.

I immediately began thinking. I remembered my mom's phone discussion, of which she said,

" Damn Roy Mustang!" Hm. Roy Mustang.

Wait.

Mustang.

No.

Not Mustang.

It must just be a common name, right?

It has to be...

Oh my god, please just be a coincidence.

Please.

I flew out of bed, and zipped out the door. I sprinted all the way to the beach, where I had hoped to see Aaron again. Sure enough, he was there. Sitting on the very edge of the shore, tossing little rocks into the waves.

" AARON!" I yelled, tears flowing again.

He looked up at me, wearing the saddest face I had ever seen.

" What is your dad's name?!" I asked, making a threatening face.

" What?"

" **Your dads name! WHAT IS IT?" **I was going out of control.

" Roy..." he mumbled.

" **I knew it! I knew it was him!" **I gave him a hard look.

" How...how could you?" I said, trying to stay mad, but falling apart into sobbing.

" He had to, Ellie. I'm sorry. It's his job."

" It's **his** _**job?!**_It's his **job** to **murder** my best friend?!"

" He has a reason- he would never want to kill anyone without a reason!" Aaron seemed like he was about to cry.

" Oh yeah?! What's his reason, then? HUH?" I was being a big bully, now.

" I'm sorry, Aaron," I began. " I know it isn't your fault. It just...hurts..."

" I'm sorry, too." He stammered. We both cried together on the shore.

I stood up after a while.

" Aaron, I need to ask you a favor."

" What?"

" I need to see your dad. I need to know the reason." I felt like killing myself. It would be easier. I would see Anna again.

" Okay. Come tomorrow." He whispered the address in my ear, and walked away.

I collapsed onto the shore, staring up at the red sun. The waves crashed over me, soaking me all the way through.

I hate this.

I just want to die.

I really care about Aaron, and now I've messed it up.

My best friend is dead.

My dad is dead.

I want to join them.

It would be easier.

I wish I could, but I can't leave my mom alone.

I just want to disappear for awhile.

I fell asleep, my heart breaking more and more with each passing second.

Goodbye, Anna. I'll never forget what you meant to me. And I promise, I'll never let Roy Mustang get away. Why would he do that to you? You know what, when I find out why, I'll make him pay. Mark my words, Anna. You mean much more to me than Aaron, and I'm sorry it seemed like I forgot about you. How could I? You're my best friend. I'll always miss you.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day. I'll finally find out why you had to leave me so soon. Damn that Roy Mustang. I hope he burns in hell.

**Wow, sorry that this story has become so depressing. Will try to update again as soon as possible. If any of you have any ideas, please write them in the review-thingy, and it could help me a lot! Be safe!**


End file.
